jetfandomcom-20200216-history
Vocabulary (third year JHS)
The Vocabulary a third year Junior High school student is expected to know. New Horizon * era * group * meeting * system * volunteer * invent * see * make * write * build * piece * join * tea * art * finger * traditional * dot * during * introduce * Braille * for example * hold * say * original * by * figure * Frenchman * history * purpose * enjoy * elementary * have * want * never * live * love * study * forget * last * reporter * practice * until * crowded * for the first time * for * since * how long * concert * impress * anymore * although * continue * fan * hasn't * haven't * I've * sell * action * bomb * borrow * shade * try * real * look * body * lose * sound * interested * rise * after a while * cake * full * of course * delicious * quietly * lullaby * help oneself * mommy * burn * dead * rest * injured * life * sweet * weak * thanks to * adult * decorate * same * another * face * start * already * once * eat * parent * support * finish * heavy * twice * peace * gate * surprised * glad * rainbow * well * Nepal * rock * chance * ever * take time * yet * lunch time * at home * bazaar * hear of * in front of * playground * used * order * elegant * hand * idea * a lot * line * raise * red * restaurant * voice * shout * one day * loud * stop * have a hard time * American * change * eye contact * from * get to * how about * take * patience * discipline * used to * fair * quite * one after another * activity * whole * explain * miss * strange * strict * bare * rude * go to sleep * know * put * happen * carry * rule * push * enough * natural * suddenly * wind * afraid * outside * inside * badly * excited * frightened * curfew * breeze * dance * branch * somewhere * clear * leaf * spend * purple * among * either * land * commercial * behave * blow off * get together * hundreds of * hurt * not at all * role model * soft * teenager * time out * priority * proud * fade * take care of * think * tell * child * hear * meet * decide * god * die * baby * college * radio * blue * sun * warm * sing * cry * sadness * too bad * as * leave * hymn * hatred * find * Italian * Best wishes * gift * motto * blind * brightness * many happy returns * minister * trainer * weekend * environmental * report * worry * cancer * pollution * ask (someone) a question * leave a message * few * especially * nature * century * writer * best seller * you are welcome * scientist * about * chemical * danger * silent * spring =See Also= Category:Resources Category:Junior High Category:Junior High Third Year Category:New Horizon Category:New Horizon 3